It is known to use hen houses to keep chickens and other poultry. These hen houses serve to shelter chickens at night. They provide protection for both the chickens and their eggs from predators such as foxes.
So that the hen houses may be cleaned and the eggs may be retrieved, some known hen houses are provided with removable parts, such as doors and tray units.
These doors and tray units could provide access points for a predator such as a fox. In order to prevent such unwanted access, latching means are provided. The latching means must be designed such that it is not so complicated as to hinder the person removing the removable part.
The present disclosure seeks to provide an improved latch for an animal house.